


Eat

by TheHomieRobbStark



Series: Eat [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomieRobbStark/pseuds/TheHomieRobbStark
Summary: Random lil work I came up with the other morning.  I don't like to eat breakfast (even though I love breakfast food... I just feel like its too much first thing in the morning) but if I had to be convinced, I wouldn't mind this approach I suppose...
Series: Eat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733584
Kudos: 2





	1. Eat Your Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Random lil work I came up with the other morning. I don't like to eat breakfast (even though I love breakfast food... I just feel like its too much first thing in the morning) but if I had to be convinced, I wouldn't mind this approach I suppose...

The early morning sunshine peeks through the blinds and into your bedroom, the warm rays caressing your cheek as you stir from your slumber.

You reach your arms out, stretching wildly and rolling around in the sheets for a moment, enjoying the soft cotton against your toes and the comfy fabric of the overlarge sweatshirt you'd slept in, quiet little moans escaping your lips as you sigh in content.

You'd slept amazing last night, finally getting a full nights rest after days of feeling restless and lethargic. Every day you'd waited for the hours to tick by for the moment you could crawl back into your bed and try again.

You'd done everything you could think of to try and help; turned on the string lights and faux candles around your room for a subtle glow, lit your favorite lavender and vanilla scented candle to soothe your senses, even taking a luxurious bath routinely after work to relax your tired body. Nothing seemed to be working the whole week, that is until Friday rolled around and he showed up.

Erik. The absolute love of your life. He'd been swamped in work all week, unable to stop by and see you every night like he usually did. He was over your place so often you almost wanted to ask why he didn't just move in, but you didn't want him to feel pressured into making a big decision like that based off your wants.

When the clock struck five on Friday evening he was finally free, and by 5:45 he was at your doorstop, a duffle packed with clothes for the weekend slung over his shoulder, and a bouquet of roses in his hand.

You'd think by the way you'd enthusiastically hopped up into his arms and made him drop everything that you'd spent all night rolling around in those cotton sheets of yours, but you didn't.

Instead, you'd spent it curled up in his lap, watching old reruns of Girlfriends while he massaged Tea Tree oil into your scalp, eventually drifting off into a deep sleep.

Last night was amazing.

Swinging your legs over the side of the bed, you tuck your feet into your house slippers and stand up to stretch your legs, hearing about five different joints pop and lock in protest.

Erik always begged you to go to a chiropractor to get that looked at, but you refused, arguing that it'd been normal for you ever since you were about 12. Besides, why go to a chiropractor when he was the best back breaker in town you knew?

Wiping the sleep from your eyes, you wander out of the bedroom, your nose following the delicious scent of frying bacon and buttery biscuits just pulled from the oven. You shuffle into the kitchen, seeing Erik over the skillet frying up an aromatic combination of veggies and meat for the omelettes he planned on making.

"Morning babygirl," he calls to you over his shoulder, and you wonder how in the world he managed to hear you over all the noise he was making.

"Maybe if you didn't drag your feet so much you'd actually be able to sneak up on a nigga one day." He turns and looks at you, laughing at your scrunched up puzzled face at his comment.

You grunt off handedly, rolling your eyes and shuffling your ass on over to give him a good morning hug and kiss before standing off to the side to watch him cook.

You look over all the prepared food, basking in the intoxicating fumes of it all, and your stomach grumbles. More so in gas than in hunger.

"Uhh... who bout to eat all this?" you point a finger around at the spread, cocking an eyebrow.

Erik had a huge appetite and could definitely eat about 3 servings all on his own, but you never ate anything before about 11:30 and he knew that. It was currently 8:00.

"Nah, you bout to eat some of this," he answers, reading your mind again. "That not eating breakfast shit is not happening anymore. Go sit and wait for me." He points with the spatula towards the dining table, already set up with plates and utensils.

You sigh, making your way on over to an empty chair like he'd ordered you. While your nights rest was rejuvenating, you were nota morning person, and you didn't have the energy to put up a fight. Otherwise, you'd have oriented yourself in the direction of the bedroom and taken yourself right back to sleep, which would have probably resulted in you being dragged back anyway with a sore ass and your lips poked out.

You figured you'd pick the lesser of two evils and just go with it. What was he gonna do, force you to eat or something?

You plop down into the chair, making yourself comfortable and pouring some juice; apple for him and cran-pineapple for yourself. It's not long before Erik joins you at the table, setting a large plate with bacon, biscuits, a huge omelette and slices of fresh fruit around the edge.

He pulls out his own chair, leaving a significant amount of space between himself and the table.

"C'mere," he motions you over with a couple fingers, patting his lap.

Already seeing where this was going, you sigh, ready to tell him that you were good with just juice.

"Look -"

"I asked you to come, I didn't ask you to speak. Bring your ass over here." He looks at you, unbothered, as your mouth drops open and your brows furrow.

Meanie. He couldn't just ask you like a normal person? He's lucky you were in a cuddly mood, otherwise your verbal foot would be all up in his ass right now.

You push your chair out, grabbing your juice and semi stomping your way over to him. Fuck his apple juice.

He pulls you into his lap and takes your cup from you, putting it to his lips and drinking ALL OF IT, placing the empty cup onto the table.

"Brat."

You stare at the side of his face, trying to decide if you'll be able to make a clean getaway to the bathroom if you smacked him in his shit right now and made a run for it.

Before you could finish the thought, he shifts you in his lap, facing your body towards the table, his large frame hovering over you from behind.

Taking the fork and knife, he cuts a reasonably sized piece from the omelette, piercing it with the fork and holding it up to your mouth.

"Open."

OK. You were not about to be fed like a goddamn child, so this nigga can go on somewhere if he thought that was about to happen.

You didn't even have a chance to react when he smacks you with an open palm hard on your exposed thigh, and your mouth opens wide in silent pain.

Grabbing your jaw with one hand he gently places the food into your mouth, looking you into the eyes and daring you to spit it out.

You begrudgingly close your mouth, blowing a hard breath through your nostrils, chewing the food. The entire time you stare daggers into his face, and he warns you that he'll be smacking something else if you keep on staring at him like that.

You fix your face, finally swallowing the mouthful of food, and he pecks you on the lips, giving you a praise.

"Good girl."

He repeats his actions with the knife and fork, aiming for the omelette again, and you grunt in protest, shaking your head. He looks at you out the side of his eyes, waiting for your excuse, but instead you nod you head towards the back of the plate.

"The fruit? Please?" Your voice is small and sweet, and he complies, cutting a wedge of watermelon in half with his fork and feeding it to you. If you were going to be forced to eat something this early, the least he could do was let you pick what you wanted.

This continues on and on, him joining in the feast too as he finishes most of the omelette and you the fruit, both of you sharing one of the biscuits and a piece of bacon together in comfortable silence.

Surprisingly, your stomach didn't feel too full or upset, which was usually the response you'd get and why you never ate breakfast in the first place.

If anything, you felt content and energized. Perhaps a nice breakfast was just the thing you needed after a full nights rest.

He'd poured some more juice in your cup and grabbed his own, sipping on it as his fingers played in the hair at the nape of your neck, your head resting on his shoulder and your legs spread out over his.

"How was your week, princess?" He asks you, and you can feel the deep timbre through his chest buzzing lightly on your own. You snuggle into him more, moving impossibly closer and hugging his warm body tighter.

You look up at him, studying that gorgeous profile of his, eyes trailing over the soft angle of his jawline and the smile lines etched into the sides of his mouth, down to the soft tufts of hair around his chin you loved to scratch your fingers in.

All week this is what you'd been looking forward to, and it was finally here.

"It was perfect," you tell him, and his eyes connect with yours, humming in satisfaction and leaning down to place a kiss onto your forehead.

Your heart stutters in your chest, and you close your eyes and nuzzle your face into his neck, spending the rest of the morning wrapped up in each others arms and the feeling of your heart beat on top of his.


	2. Eat Your Dinner

The carpet was nice.

Almost a little too nice, though, you thought as you eye the delicate fabric on the floor. It was a beautiful velvet red faux fur rug that laid underneath the glass dinner table, which gave a nice contrast against the dark hardwood flooring.

Erik was so extra for that. You never thought you could meet a man who would be too bougie for even your taste, but here he was. Acting high siddity.

You snort at your own mental commentary, rolling your eyes at Erik's home decor. It catches the attention of the man in question, whose eyes glance away from the iPad he was holding to regard you.

"Something funny?"

Your face immediately drops from the small smirk it was holding, and you shake your head from side to side.

"Good, thats what I thought. Now sit there and be quiet like the good girl you're supposed to be." He brings the iPad back in front of his face, swiping the stylus across the screen as he starts typing again.

You whimper a little, lips quivering and poking out more than they already were. This was the first time in the last 20 minutes he'd acknowledged your presence, but he was still being so cold and mean.

You didn't want to lose his attention now that you'd gotten it back, so you desperately scoot forward a little closer, trying to make eye contact again.

You even add a little shine to your eyes, looking up at him as innocently as you could.

Eyes flicking from the screen, he narrows them at you testingly, and you can feel your metaphorical tail tuck between your legs as you shrink back, gulping and looking back down at the carpet.

Erik shifts himself in his seat, biting his lip with a muffled groan. You didn't know it, but you had the cutest little pout of disappointment and frustration on your face that made him want to fuck the shit out of it.

He loved telling you no just so he could see that adorable look on your face, right before caving in and giving you whatever you wanted. His Precious Pouty Princess.

"Look at me babygirl."

You eyes quickly spring back up to him, wide and hopeful.

"You want my attention?"

"Mmm-hm!" You hum, nodding your head eagerly. Erik bites his lip, your wanton desperation making him hard.

"Alright, tell you what babygirl. You eat all your dinner like a good girl, and Daddy will let you have dessert. How does that sound?"

You nod your head again, wiggling around excitedly.

Pushing himself away from the table, he leans back in his chair, arching a brow at you with a grin.

"Well? Start eating."

Taking a deep inhale through your nose, you move your head back, slowly letting Erik's thick fat dick slide out of your throat. You try to swallow some of the streams of saliva that trail from your lips as you fully release him, but you can't, and they split, dripping down both his shaft and your chin.

Finally able to fill your lungs with breath, you clear your throat, flexing your jaw and feeling around the inside of your mouth with your tongue.

This was the longest you'd throat trained for him, having been on punishment since you got home for your bad behavior earlier. Usually it was only 10 or 15 minutes you'd spend on your knees keeping his cock warm in your mouth, but this time it was a whole 45 minutes.

20 minutes for your brattiness, and an extra 5 for every time you talked back on the car ride home.

You don't know when it happened, but you do know at some point in your punishment you'd lost your voice.

It was pretty safe to say you'd learned your lesson.

Pulling your lips into your mouth with a with a swift lick, you reach forward to pick up his heavy dick, smoothly working your hand up towards the tip. You flick your wrist gently, careful not to tug too hard at his already soggy foreskin.

Returning your mouth to him, you poke out your tongue and flick at the base of his dick, stiffening it as you draw all the way to the top. Encompassing the tip between your lips, you generously suck and slurp at his cock, savoring the taste of the salty precum leaking from his slit.

You swallow it hungrily, twisting your hand and milking him as you spend a few more seconds there bobbing up and down.

Erik's head falls back, the pupils of his eyes pointed somewhere in the back of his skull as he lets out a throaty groan.

The sound tickles at the nerves of your bud, and you squeeze your legs together to try and keep your own excitement at bay.

Like a vacuum seal, you hollow out your cheeks as you come back up, sucking at him tightly before freeing him from your mouth with a wet slurp.

You look at his tip, seeing it so swollen and red with arousal. It almost looked was if it were crying, silky precum once again leaking out and down the length of his shaft and over your gripping fingers.

Leaning forward, you swipe your tongue over your thumb, cleaning it of the mess. You peek up at Erik and see him staring down at you with a fierce intensity, desire written all over his face.

Biting your lip, you bring his dick to your lips, poking them out to place a soft kiss to his frenulum. You keep eye contact as you bend down, sticking out your tongue to lap against the underside of his balls as you swallow them into your mouth.

Erik's eyelids flutter at the feeling, and he can't help but to close his eyes and let his head fall back again when you start to suck and massage his sac in your mouth.

"Fuckkkk meeee." He moans, whimpering as you let them fall out of your mouth to make circles with your tongue at the skin of his taint before gobbling them back up.

Unbeknownst to him, all that time you'd spent on your knees with him in your mouth gave you the opportunity to get very creative with your plans of apologizing. And since you weren't able to use your voice, you had to make use of your mouth in other ways.

"Shiiiiit," He hisses and grips your head as you return your attention to his chocolate bar, pumping and twisting your hand around him vigorously as you chase it with your mouth, salivating around him greedily.

You reach with your other hand to push his shirt up and massage his stomach, loving the feeling of his keloids running across your palm as you rub his abs.

The sloppy degrading noises coming from your mouth wrapping around him made his muscles tense, and he clutches his hand in your hair tighter, making you moan out in delicious pain.

"It's almost time for dessert babygirl. You ready?" He can barely say the words in between his own groans, his wide eyes looking down at yours to let you know he's about to burst.

You give an enthusiastic nod one more time, humming and whimpering sweetly for your treat.

He pulls you off of him all of a sudden, giving you three seconds to gather your breath before shoving you back down, holding your head in place as he fucks up into your mouth rough and quick.

Your hands struggle to hold onto his thighs for leverage as he uses your mouth like a toy, praising you the entire time.

"Fuck, look at you princess."

"You look so good with my dick down your throat, you know that?"

"Daddy gonna give you a reward. You did such a good job, I'm so proud of you baby."

"You gonna swallow all this cum like a good little girl? Huh?"

With four more harsh pumps, he was balls deep down your throat, and you feel the first splash of cum hit the back of your throat.

Immediately swallowing, you nudge your head forward, burying your face into his crotch to get every single inch of him in your mouth.

He continues to shoot spurts of his load into you, and you focus on breathing through your nose, relaxing and opening up your throat as you let all his nut slide down it.

When you finally feel the need to swallow, you slowly come off of him inch by inch, guzzling down every drop of his seed and making sure not to let any of it go to waste.

You were so into finishing your mission you didn't even realize Erik was whining and twitching, the stimulation of your tongue cleaning up and down his pole getting to be too much for him.

Needing to take back some control, he grips your throat, shoving your dangerous mouth away from him, and he bends down, putting his face in yours.

"Open."

You smile, opening your mouth wide to show him your clean pink mouth, not a drop of white to found anywhere. You even lift your tongue up to show him the underside.

He smirks at your cockiness, reaching down to pick you up and plop you into his lap, his mouth immediately attaching to yours.

He kisses you deeply, exploring your mouth with his tongue in both gratitude and eroticism. That mouth of yours was the best and worst thing about you, and he loved them both equally.

Finally pulling away from the heated make out session, he rests his forehead against yours, breathing heavy as he lets a lazy smile engulf his lips.

"You did a great job with your food, babygirl, I'm so proud of you. Now let Daddy put his princess to bed."

With one arm around your back, he lifts you up in his lap, angling himself before slowly letting you descend onto his soaked meaty member, the sound of your choked moan echoing through the house.


End file.
